Girls play....guys work?
by Raynos
Summary: The 02 boys go to the digital world to destroy a spire but they run into some....problems..


Girls play.... Guys work? By Tentymon  
  
Man it's been awhile since I've typed up a story. Now that I've seen   
02(Which was great) I've came up with some stories here's on of them  
  
  
  
"Bye guys!"  
"Yeah! I hope you guys aren't going to be board while we're gone!"  
  
Yolei, Kari, and their digimon waved to the three boys and left out of  
the computer room.  
  
"Bye Kari!" Davis waved all happily. Chibimon waved bye like Davis did.  
"Bye Kari! Bye Gatomon!"  
  
Cody and TK waved to the girls and sighed as they watched Davis keep  
waving to Kari.   
  
"You can stop now Davis. They're gone." TK said as he crossed his arms.  
Davis stopped at looked at TK. "I was about to stop HK!" "HK?"  
  
Chibimon jumped on Davis' head. "Don't start a fight Davis." Davis  
grabbed Chibimon and started choking him. "Stop doing that!"  
  
Upamon and Patamon watched Davis hurt Chibimon. "I'm happy that Cody  
never does that to me." Patamon nodded. "TK would never hurt me cause  
we're good friends."  
  
Cody looked at the computer screen and looked at TK. "It seems Ken's  
built another control spire." TK looked at the screen. "Not god we  
better go destroy it!"  
  
"Another spire?" Davis dropped Chibimon and ran over to the computer.  
"Hmm let's get going! Digipor-"  
  
"Wait!" Davis looked at Upamon. "What is it!"   
  
"We got to get Kari and Yolei!" Upamon yelled as he jumped up and down.  
  
Chibimon got up and walked over to Upamon. "We can't." Upamon looked at  
him. "Why not?" Chibimon held up his little hand. "Because they said  
they were having a girl's night out and what ever happens while they're  
gone we'll have to deal with it."  
  
Upamon had a thinking gesture. "Oh yeah...I forgot."  
  
Davis looked at Cody and grinned. "Your digimon has a short term memory  
." Cody looked at him then held his D-3 up to the screen. "Hmmm he's  
just like some one I know....digiport open."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?!" Davis held his fist up. TK push Davis'  
fist down. "Just stop it Davis and let's get moving!" With that the  
computer screen glowed and the boys got sucked up into it.  
  
  
  
In the digiworld...  
Ken grinned at his newly controlled slaves. "These digimon will be  
perfect for my plan." A group of red, glowing eyes looked at Ken.  
  
Wormmon crawled up to Ken. "The digidestined have arrived in the area  
Ken."   
  
Ken turned to Wormmon and kicked him. "How many times have I told you  
not to call me Ken!?"   
  
Wormmon sat up. "I'm sorry master. Please forgive me." he said as tears  
filled his eyes.  
  
Ken looked at Wormmon then back at the digimon. "He's so annoying...."  
  
  
  
"I'm guessing that's the control spire?" Veemon said as he point to the  
dark tower that was a good distance's away.  
Armadillomon closed his eyes. "Oh you just noticed that? I saw it way  
long ago...."  
  
Davis looked over at the spire and got a confused look on his face.  
"Is it just me or does this spire look.... short?" Cody and TK looked  
at it.  
"Hey I think you're right Davis."  
  
  
"Maybe Ken's making compact spires now?" Patamon said as he looked down  
at TK. "I don't think so Patamon."  
  
"Let's just tear it down!" Davis held his D-3 up. "Veemon you ready?"   
Veemon grinned. "Have I ever not been?" "Digiarmor energize!"  
  
"Veemon armor digivolve to....."  
  
"Raidramon, roaring friendship!"  
  
  
  
Davis climbed on Raidramon's back and looked at the others. "Let's get  
moving guys!"  
  
TK nodded. "Digiarmor energize!"  
  
Patamon armor digivolve to....."  
  
"Pegasusmon, flying hope!"  
  
  
  
Pagasusmon stood by TK. "Hop on."  
  
TK got on his digimon. "Hey Cody aren't you coming?"  
  
Cody and Armadillomon looked at each other. "We are. Your turn Armadillomon."  
  
"Ok Cody."   
  
"Digiarmor energize!"  
  
"Armadillomon armor digivolve to....."  
  
"Digmon, the drill of power!"  
  
  
  
Digmon picked Cody up with his lower arms. "Let's get moving guys!" With that  
Digmon started digging into the ground.  
  
"Hang on tight Davis!"   
  
"I'm holding."   
  
"Then I'm going!" Raidramon started running towards to dark tower.  
  
"Wait for us!" Pegasusmon flew up into the air and followed Raidramon.  
  
  
  
Ken watched the digidestined going after another one of his spires from up  
on his slave Airdramon.  
  
He grinned evilly. "Let's get this thing started!" He took out his whistle and blew it.  
  
Wormmon looked at the kids. "I wish Ken wouldn't do this....."  
  
  
  
Raidramon stopped running and looked around. Davis looked around. "What's wrong Raidramon?"  
  
"Trouble what else?"  
  
A slave Monochromon came running at the two.  
  
"Ahhhh! Not good!"   
  
"Hold on tight!" Raidramon turned to face the incoming digimon.   
  
Davis gulped. "Child killed at a young age.... death unknown...might have been killed by  
a rhino or some large beast. That's what the headlines will say."  
  
The Monochromon ran at Raidramon and opened his mouth. "Volcanic strike!" Tons of fireballs  
flew at the black digimon.  
  
"Grrrr Blue thunder!" Lightning shot out of Raidramon's horn and hit the fireballs.  
He cancelled the attack out.   
  
"Good now take out that ring!" Davis shouted. "I'm way ahead of you! Blue thunder!"  
A lightning blade shot out of Raidramon and went right at the Monochromon.  
  
"Rahhhhhhh!" Monochromon roared as the dark ring broke off his stomach. His eyes stopped  
glowing and he ran off.  
  
"Nice one Raidramon!" Davis gave the thumbs up. Raidramon growled.   
"Huh? What is it now?"   
  
Raidramon made a gesture with his claw. "More are coming."  
  
  
  
"More?" The boy turned around only to see more Monochromon coming. "Jeez! Now  
this is a threat!" "TK and Pagasusmon are behind us, if they can catch up we can be more even."  
  
"Even? Excuse me there are at least a dozen Monochromon coming at us. Dude  
even if JT and Cody got here we'll still have problems fighting these digimon!"   
  
"Hmm how come you don't act like that when Kari is here?"  
  
Davis blinked. "Uhh....let's get ready to rumble! Raidramon let's fight!"   
  
Raidramon started running towards the Monochromon. "That's the Davis I know! Grrrr! Rahhh!"  
  
Raidramon leapt up into the air. "Blue thunder!" Lightning bolts shot down at the Monochromon  
and they screamed it pain.   
Raidramon landed on the ground. "That was eas-ack!" Raidramon fell to the ground, he glowed  
and a blue light went into Davis' D-3. Veemon landed on the ground.  
  
Davis was knocked off Raidramon when he was attack. "Veemon!" He got up and ran to his  
digimon. "Veemon are you alright?"   
  
  
Veemon moaned and open his eyes. "I'm alright if you call getting a heavy blow to your skull alright."  
  
Davis picked Veemon up and looked at his attacker. "Oh man..." A huge Darktrannomon stood above the boy, his  
eyes were glowing a bright red color.  
  
"Fire blast!" The DarkTrannomon shoot out a huge fireball. "Ahhhhh!" Davis turned around and started  
running but turning around he was only to find the Monochromon, who had recovered from Raidramon's blue thunder.  
  
Davis backed away from the horned digimon. 'Great down what?' He thought.  
  
The Monochromon and DarkTrannomon started walking towards him.  
  
Davis was trapped between the dark ring digimon. "Come on Davis, think of something!"  
  
DarkTrannomon walked closer when....  
  
  
Crack!  
  
  
The ground beneath him fell from under him. He fell into a large hole.  
  
Davis smiled. "Only one Digimon could make a hole that fast!"  
  
Digmon dug out the ground, Cody still in his arms. "I thought you were in trouble so I change my route  
at started digging here." The yellow armored digimon said.  
  
"Thanks Digmon. Uh well still have one problem.... the Monochromon." He pointed at the pack.  
  
"I better not get you hurt Cody," He put Cody down. "Now I can stop these guys! Rock crakin!"  
Digmon's drills started spinning and he drove them into the ground, the ground split open and  
the half of the Monochromon fell into it.  
  
"Well that stopped half of them but what about the rest?"   
  
  
  
"Star shower!" Tons of stars hit the still moving Monochromon, their rings shattered and their  
eyes stopped glowing.  
  
Davis, Cody, and Digmon looked up only to see Pegasusmon and TK. "Sorry for taking so long guys."   
TK shouted down to the boys.  
  
"You came a the best time TK." Cody said.   
  
Digmon looked inside his hole. "I better get rid of these rings! Gold rush!" He crossed his   
arms then threw them out; all his drills flew at the digimon and hit the rings dead on. The   
rings disappeared and the digimons stopped. Digmon held his hand up. "These digimon are free now!"  
  
Veemon opened his eyes. "Ooooo does my head hurt."   
  
Davis put Veemon down. "You ok Veemon?"   
  
Veemon rubbed his head. "Yeah.... pretty much."   
  
"Alright then let's get moving! Ken may still have some digimon he can sick on us. Veemon time to go armor again."  
  
Veemon crack his neck. "Ok now I'm ready."  
  
"Veemon armor digivolve to...."  
  
"Raidramon, roaring friendship!"  
  
  
  
"To the control spire or bust!" Davis yelled as he and Raidramon ran towards the spire.  
  
"Let's get moving." TK and Pegausmon followed Davis and Raidramon.  
  
  
Digmon and Cody watch them leave. "They know I can't run fast so they leave us  
behind?" Digmon said, angrily.  
  
Cody started walking in the direction they other boys had gone. "Once we can find a lake or something  
that involves a large amount of water you can armor digivolve to Submarinemon and we can ride across it, but for now we walk."  
  
Digmon went back to Armadillomon and he ran after Cody. "By the time we get there Raidramon and Pagesusmon  
would have destroyed the spire and set all the digimon free in this area."  
  
  
  
"Whoa. Is it just me or are we seeing more and more water as we keep going down this path?" Davis asked.  
  
"Yeah, the farther we go the less land and more water we get." Raidramon answered.  
  
  
  
As the group kept running towards the spire the path began to get smaller and smaller till they were running  
on a small path that goes to the land where the spire is at.  
  
"Hey Davis, the land gets wider once you get to the end of this path." TK said as he looked ahead.  
  
"Yeah....un-huh..." Davis said then grinned a kinda evil grin. 'If I can destroy this spire without TK or  
Cody helping maybe, just maybe Kari will know how big a man I am!' A huge grin appeared on his face.  
  
"Whoa!" Raidramon slipped and fell on the ground. When he did that Davis was thrown off him. Since he was  
in his dreamworld he didn't notice he had fell into the water.  
  
"Davis!" Raidramon tried to get up but he kept falling. "Hey! The ground is ice!" No matter now he tried  
to get up he kept falling down. 'I've got to save Davis!'  
  
'Kari and me! Old TJ can take a hike!' Something then grabbed him. 'Huh?' He snapped out of his dream. 'Huh?  
I'm...underwater!!' Davis started swimming up but something kept pulling him down. 'What?' He looked down only to see a dark ring Seadramon holding him down. 'Oh no!'   
  
  
  
"What's with Raidramon?" TK questioned as he saw the black digimon trying to get up then fall. "It looks like he's on ice."  
"What? Come on let's help him." Pegasusmon dove down and stopped inches from the ground.  
  
"Raidramon what happen?" The boy asked.  
  
Raidramon laid on the ice and looked at TK. "The ground had froze up around me and I slipped and fell. I can't get up!"   
  
TK looked around. "Hey where's Davis?"  
  
Raidramon got a sad look on his face. "When I fell Davis fell into the water..... he hasn't came up yet."  
  
"What?" TK looked at the water. "I'll go get him. Pegasusmon can you try to get Raidramon off the ice."  
  
"I'll try TK." TK started to get up. "Ok I'm going in." He jumped into the water and dove down.  
  
'I can't hold on.' Davis tried to get out of the digimon's grip but so far he hasn't budged. 'I'm filling kinda light headed...' Davis was feeling really weak.   
  
'Davis where are you?' TK thought as he swam. 'He must be running out of air by now.' He looked around then he saw a large creature. 'Huh? A Seadramon!  
Hey what's he got there?' He looked closer then he gasped. 'Davis! Now we have a problem!' TK swam towards the Seadramon.  
'I have to save Davis....even if it means for me to die here.'  
  
"Davis..." Raidramon kept looking at the water. Pegasmon had shattered the ice that kept Raidramon down and now the both of them were waiting for their partners.  
  
"He'll be ok Raidra. TK is going to save him." Pegasusmon said.  
  
'Davis wouldn't want TK's help but this time I think he should try to accept TK help. Man I wish I could swim.... I could have gone after Davis myself.'  
  
Seadramon started squeezing Davis' body so he could make sure his prey was totally breathless.   
  
Davis hit Seadramon with his fist, but by doing that he only hurt himself. 'I'm feeling really weak.....' He then stopped moving.  
  
TK saw Davis stop moving. 'Oh no! Davis!' He swam to the Seadramon and started trying to free the now passed out boy. 'I have to do this quick.  
I know Seadramon is stupid but he's going to notice me for sure!'  
  
Seadramon turned his head to TK and roared.  
  
'Great...'  
  
  
  
Seadramon pulled Davis from TK's grip and growled at TK. TK smiled and wave then swam for his life. Seadramon quickly caught up to him.  
  
'Why can't he just forget about me and Davis?' He then felt weak. 'Ugh.... I can't hold my breath much longer.'  
  
Seadramon hit TK with the tip of his tail; the kid got the last of his air knocked out of his body.  
  
'I have to get to the surface!' He was then hit again. 'Easier said then done.' He tried to move his body but he couldn't. 'I'm too weak to  
move.....is this the end?' He then fell limp.  
  
"Davis! TK!" Pagususmon yelled when he saw no bubbles come up.   
  
"Not good! I bet they ran out of air!" Raidramon lowered his head. "They're dead..."  
  
Seadramon looked at the limp TK, when he saw him not moving he decided to eat him. He open his jaws and...  
  
  
  
"Oxygen homing!" Two torpedoes hit Seadramon dead on. The serpent stopped with TK and turned to see his attacker.  
  
"If we came a few more seconds late TK would have been fish food." Submarinemon swam pass Seadramon and grabbed TK his harpoon-like nose.   
  
"We better get him up to the surface before he's totally dead." Cody said from inside his digimon.  
"Right Cody." Submarinemon started swimming to the top of the surface.   
  
Seadramon recovered from his surprise attack. He looked around then spotted the large sub swimming to the surface. "Grrrr!" He swam madly at him.  
  
Cody looked behind Submarinemon and spotted Seadramon coming at them. "You gotta move fast Sub or Seadramon is going to hit us."  
  
"Speed up? I thought you'd never ask that. Now I'm going to swim!" He then started moving at a much faster speed.  
  
Seadramon roared and continued after Submarinemon.  
  
"Get ready for an up rush Cody, cause here's the surface."  
  
  
  
The water began to push up like something had exploded underwater.  
Raidramon and Pegasusmon looked at that. "What's happening?" "Nothing good."  
  
Submarinemon shot out of the water and hit it with a huge splash. "Top floor.... dry land and armor digimon."  
  
"TK!" Pegasusmon flew to his partner. "Is he all right Submarinemon?"  
  
"I don't know but he was almost fish food."   
  
Pegasusmon got TK on his back and landed back on the ground. "He should recover..." He then went back to Patamon.  
  
"Where's Davis?"   
  
"Last time I saw him he was still trapped on Seadramon."  
  
"You've got to get him!"  
  
"Fine. All I have to do is find that slimy-"  
  
Seadramon shot out of water and growled.  
  
"Ok so he found me."  
  
Raidramon leapt at Seadramon. "Davis hang on!" The armor digimon grabbed onto Seadramon's "neck" and bit into   
his body. Seadramon roared in pain and fell back into the water; his tail shot up with Davis still in his grip.  
  
"Better get him before he goes back underwater." Submarinemon charged at the blue snake. "Submarine attack!" He   
rammed his harpoon nose into his flesh, which made Seadramon lose his grip on Davis.   
Submarinemon pulled out of Seadramon and went after Davis.  
  
Seadramon shot back out of the water with Raidramon on his face. He shook his head hard until the mighty   
digimon fell off his face.  
  
Raidramon recovered and landed on the ground, he then faced Seadramon. "Blue lightning!" He shot his lightning   
at the dark ring and hit it. It disappeared and Seadramon looked at him.   
  
"Just get out of here or I'll hurt you more worm!" Raidramon growled and his horn sparked up.  
  
Seadramon got the message and left.  
  
Submarinemon came back up with Davis. Raidramon got Davis from him and layed him on the ground.  
  
  
  
A while later....  
  
"Is Davis alright?" TK asked after he had woke up. Cody, Armadillomon and Patamon shooked their heads.   
  
"He hasn't moved at all and he's barley breathing." Cody said.  
  
TK slowly got up. "Man this day hasn't been going in our favor."  
  
Veemon sat by Davis. "Davish has to be alright, right?"  
  
"Well sure Veemon. Hey Cody how about we just leave and get this spire later?" Armadillomon asked.  
  
"No we have to destroy it. Why don't you and Patamon go and destroy it?"  
  
Patamon and Armadillomon looked at each other. "You can count on us!" They said.  
  
"Digiarmor energize!"  
  
Digmon and Pegasusmon ran towards the tower.  
  
"It'll take a few minutes but they should be able to-"  
  
The sound of the tower collapsing is heard.  
  
"Ok it'll only a few seconds." Cody and TK watch the Tower crumble to the ground.  
  
"That was more then easy!" Digmon said with his arms behind his head.  
  
"You guys destroyed that fast." TK said as a yellow light went back into he D-3.  
  
"Yep. A few Start showers..." Patamon started.  
  
"And some gold rush took that tower down." Armadillomon finished.  
  
Veemon, carrying/dragging Davis, walked up to them. "Can we go now? I'm still worried about Davish."  
  
"Yeah. Let's go."  
  
  
  
"So they beat Seadramon and Destroyed a spire.....rrrr....WHY CAN"T I EVER STOP THEM!!" Ken hit his fist on his chair.  
  
Wormmon crawled over to Ken. "At least you Davis."   
  
Ken grinned. "I didn't I? Well at least this day didn't go all bad."  
  
  
  
A hour later...  
  
"Davis! Davis! Davis! Davis! Davis! Davis!" Chibimon jumped up and down on Davis' stomach. "Wake up Davis!"  
  
Davis coughed up some water and opened his eyes. "Ooooo...huh? I'm back in the computer room."  
  
"Davis!" Chibimon hugged Davis. "I thought you were a goner!"  
  
Davis looked at his digimon. "What? All I remember is being underwater and a Seadramon grabbing me  
and squeezing the life out of me."  
  
Upamon hoped in front of Davis. "Are you totally ok?" He asked.   
  
Davis put Chibimon down and stretched. "Yeah I'm ok. Where's TK and Cody?"  
  
"They went to-"  
  
The door open and TK and Cody walked in. "We just back from Yolei's parents store...and oh hey Davis."   
  
"Yo Cody. Hey TD."  
  
TK rolled his eyes. "Anyways we've brought some food back. Hey Davis come here."  
  
Davis walked over to the other boys. "What?" TK whispered in to his ear. "Huh? Ok."   
  
The three digimon watch he boys go through the bag. "I thought that food was for us?" Chibimon said.  
  
"I'm hungry." Upamon made a whine.  
  
Patamon flew over them the landed. "Me too."  
  
The boys stopped going through the bag and walked over to their digimon.  
  
Davis coughed then smiled. "For the hard work you have done while we were in the digiworld I Davis, give  
you Chibimon, not one but two chocolate bars." He showed them to Chibimon.  
  
Chibimon's eyes sparkled. "Chocolate!" Chibimon got the bars from Davis and started eating them. "It's so rich!"  
  
"Here you go Patamon." TK gave Patamon two ice cream bars.   
  
"Thanks TK!" Patamon got them and licked each.  
  
"You were great Upamon. Here's your food." Cody layed them in front of his Digimon.  
  
Upamon jumped up and down. "Chu chu and Cookies! Chu chu and cookies! Yahhhh!" Upamon went into his food.  
  
Davis stared at the in-trainees. "Whoa they must have been hungry."  
  
TK crossed his arms. "After what they had to do today I'm surprise they didn't take our hand when they got their food."  
  
Cody smiled "They were great."  
  
The door opened and Kari, Yolei, and their digimon came.   
  
"Hey guys!" Yolei and Kari said.  
  
"Hey girls." They boys waved.  
  
Gatomon and Poromon looked at the other digimon. "Hey how come they have food?"  
  
Kari looked at Davis. "Umm Davis come your kinda wet?"  
  
They boys looked at each other then at the girls.  
  
"It's a long story that we don't feel like talking about." They said then left the room.  
  
Both girls had a confused look on their faces.  
  
"You know what Kari?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I actually don't want to know this story."  
  
Chibimon, Upamon, and Patamon then laughed.  
  
"What's so funny?" Poromon asked.  
  
"When the girls away the boys will play." Chibimon said.  
  
"Boys just wanna have fun." Upamon said.   
  
"Girls play. Boys work." Patamon said then the three digimon laughed again.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
The End  
  
This was an action/humor story I hope you liked it.  
  



End file.
